Anyone But Him
by Eaten-By-A-Cauliflower
Summary: Their Sixth year at Hogwarts and things finally seem to turn around. Lily becomes interested and James is happier than ever.
1. Chapter 1: Stood up

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Harry Potter! That all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling!  
All I own are a few of my own characters!

Lily flew through the door really fast and suddenly she was falling on top of James Potter.  
Alarmed, Lily sat up a little too fast in bed. There was a semi loud thunk as she hit her head on the bed on top of hers.  
" Hey! Do you mind keeping down the noise? Some of us are trying to catch up on their beauty sleep! Not that I _need_ any!"  
" Sorry Petunia! Go back to sleep!" Lily said, now wide awake and unable to even try going back to bed.  
" AWWW! Did Lily Willy have a night mare!" Petunia said in a babyish voice.  
" Mind your own business!" Said Lily, thinking over her dream.  
'Why was Potter in my dreams?' she wondered.  
" I was dreaming about the handsome Vernon Dursley! And _you_ woke me up!" Petunia was probably glaring at the ceiling.  
" Sorry!"  
Lily stepped out of bed and, since she didn't have anything else to do, got dressed and went for a walk to clear her mind of the dream.

----

" James! Get up! You too Sirius! I know I'm not your mother but you're in my house now and you live under my rules! " Called Mrs. Potter.  
" Come on James! Get up! Don't want to be late, now do you?" Sirius said, prodding James in the back.  
" Yeah! What ever! You go ahead down! I'll come in a minute!"  
" Suit yourself mate!" Shouted Sirius as he walked out the door and down to breakfast.  
James got up and went to his desk. It was cluttered with bit of parchment that he had used to write notes to Lily Evans on. James took a clean piece of parchment and wrote:  
Dear Lily,  
Sirius and I are going to Diagon Alley today. Just to, you know, get away from my parents and chill! So, do you want to come with us? I promise it will be loads of fun! Especially if your there! Anyway!  
Please come! We'll be leaving around 12:00 PM if you do decide to come!

Love,  
James Potter

James looked through the note to make sure there weren't any mistakes! Once he was satisfied, he called his small grayish white owl, Dusty, to him.  
" Give this to Lily as quickly as possible.  
James found Sirius at the table helping himself to a few pancakes.  
" Wha took ya so long?" said Sirius with his mouth a little full.  
" Writing a letter to Lily" James replied shortly.  
" Oh! Well, hurry up lover boy! If you want to be there early then you're going to have to eat fast." He said smirking.  
" Oh come on! It's not like you don't like anyone!" said James with a smile.  
" Can't say I do really, Prongs! Just haven't found my 'soul mate' yet!"  
Sirius and James started laughing as they went over to the fireplace.  
Sirius went first and in a swirl of light, he was gone.  
James followed after getting some money just in case.  
" Diagon Alley!"

James spun into Diagon Alley, almost knocking over Sirius.  
"Hey! Watch it! I just got done dusting myself off!"  
" Oh! Sorry Padfoot! Have you seen Lily?"  
" Uh. . Isn't she coming at 12:00? "  
" Oh yeah! Lets go!"  
James walked around the shop, looking in the windows as he walk past them.  
" Is that her? " Sirius asked as he pointed out a red haired girl.  
" Nah. Her hairs too lumpy! "  
James and Sirius spent the rest of their afternoon looking for Lily who never showed up.  
" She stood you up mate! " Said Sirius looking sympathetic.  
" Well, maybe she just didn't receive the letter! "  
Just then, Dusty came back with a letter attached to his leg.  
" Or maybe she just couldn't make it!" James said hopefully as he opened the letter.

James,  
What makes you think I'd want to do something with you? Do you think I like you? Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't!

Lily

"So? What did it say? " Sirius said.  
James looked up with a deeply hurt expression.  
" That bad? Hey! She'll warm up to you eventually!"  
" Yeah! We'll see! Maybe she'll realize that I can change." James replied and walks over to the fire in a building. Once again, he was swirl through the air back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2: James, not Potter

**James flew into his kitchen almost knocking over his mum. Sirius followed close behind, knocking over James.**

**" Thanks Padfoot! " He said irritated.**

**" Hey! Watch it, mate! I know your sad about Lily, but don't take it out on me. "**

**" Oh! Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry! " James said. " I just can't get her out of my head though. I just can't make myself stop thinking about her. And really, I don't want to either."**

**Sirius nodded and motion to James to follow him. He led him upstairs into James room. " Well mate, the only thing I can think of to make you feel better is to write her a letter and tell her what you just told me. That might make you feel a little better and it might make Lily consider you. Just a thought though. "  
" That actually sounds pretty good! "**

**James got out some parchment and wrote down the note. He then called to Dusty and tied the note to his leg and gave the address. Dusty flew out the window.  
" So, how do you feel?" Sirius questioned, seeing that James did look a little better.  
" Better. I think I might have a chance when she sees how in love with her I really am, and how I've changed. " James said hopefully.**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile. .**

**Lily looked at the letter. Maybe she was being a little harsh.  
But she felt like she had to in order to get it through James's head that she didn't like him. She felt there was another way but she didn't know one right now.  
She called Potter's owl over and tied her response to its leg. As soon as it flew off she felt relieved at knowing she wasn't going to spend the afternoon with Potter and Black.  
Lily went downstairs and found Petunia crying her eyes out.  
" What wrong? " Lily asked casually.  
" Vernon . . .D-doesn't l-l-l-like me!" She sobbed.  
" Oh! Well, there will be other guys. "  
Lily had a sudden rush of guilty as she imagined Potter after he read the letter. 'He must be feeling like my sister right about now.'  
' Well, she thought, it had to be done. He needed to know I wasn't into him.'  
James's owl came back to Lily as she went back into her room to study.  
Lily took the note and shooed the owl away through the window.  
She set the note down on her desk and then pulled up a chair to read it. She really didn't feel like reading it but she opened it anyway.**

**Dear Lily,  
Does this mean we can't be friends? Anyway, I want you to know that I still like you even though you don't like me. I know that I don't have even a little chance with you but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop liking you!  
You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!**

**Love,  
James**

**Wow was the only word that came into Lily's head. She hadn't known James liked her this much. Now she really did feel bad.  
' How in the world am I going to make up?' She thought to herself.  
She walked around her room wandering what James was doing. Why was she thinking about him so much today? Suddenly she had an idea. What if she went somewhere with him? Just the two of them so she could explain in better words to him that she just couldn't make herself like him. Of course, in a little nicer way this time.  
'Maybe,' she thought, 'as long as he doesn't think it's a date.'  
She would tell him they could be friends but nothing more.**

**'Yeah! That's it,' She thought.  
Lily went over to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote out everything she was just planning. She made sure it wouldn't sound like a date and then sent it to James with her Snowy white owl.  
Lily felt a little better knowing she'd be able to make it up to James a little, by doing this. She went over to her bed and laid down thinking about what she'd say.  
Before Lily knew it, she had fallen asleep thinking about James. James even entered her dreams but this time she didn't wake up as she again fell on him.**

**

* * *

**

**Lily woke up to a harsh slap on the back of her head.  
" Get up you, lazy brat! It's almost past noon! You were talking in your sleep. It sounded like . . .James! Ha HA! Who's the mystery man? " said Petunia.  
" You liar! " Lily said furiously. She knew it wasn't a lie though because her sister doesn't even know Potter. But still, she didn't want to hear that name right when she woke up.  
Lily got up and went to the window. It was a nice day, with a clear blue summer sky. The type of days she absolutely loved.  
Lily spotted a bird in her room. Not just any bird but an owl.  
" How long has this owl been here? "  
" Oh! You just now noticed? It's been here for hours! " Petunia smiled.  
" Why didn't you wake me up when it came? "  
Lily went over to the owl. It was Dusty. So James had gotten her letter! Lily opened the letter.**

**Dear Lily,  
Sounds good to me! How about today, at 1:00, at my house? Don't worry! Sirius is off at Diagon Alley with some girl from school. Write back as soon as you can!**

**Love,  
James**

**P.S I'm sorry if this wakes you up!**

**Lily smiled and looked at the clock. It was already 12:30! She went over to her desk and quickly wrote:**

**Potter,  
I'll be there. But maybe a little late!**

**Lily.**

**Dusty flew off fast for the little owl that he was. Lily quickly went and took a shower.  
Petunia knocked on the bathroom door.  
" So. .. Are you going to his house or not? "  
Lily stopped drying her hair and opened the door.  
" You read my letter? "  
" That's what your wearing on you little date? "  
" It's not a date! And yes. This is what I'm wearing!"  
Lily had on a green spaghetti strap tank top and a khaki mini skirt.  
" It looks to casually! Don't you want to impress this guy? Well, whatever! It's not going to affect me! " Petunia said as she went back to her and Lily's room.  
Lily went back to drying her hair and then went into her room.  
Dusty was back with another letter, which Petunia had not read.**

**Lily,  
Come to my house by Floo Powder. If you come by car then you'll have to talk to my parents for hours. They fancy muggle- borns! Sorry!**

**Love,  
James**

**Lily went into the kitchen and told her mom that she was going to a friend's house. Her mom just nodded and said for her to have fun.  
Lily grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder and said James Potter's House. She spun into a rather nice looking fireplace. Lily lost her balance as she dusted herself off and fell right into James.**

**James caught her but Lily hurried to get out of his arms.  
" I'm sorry! " As she stepped away from James.  
" That's okay! Anyway, what do you feel like doing? Oh yeah! We have to get out of the house before my parents find you. " James said as he brushed himself off.  
James walked outside and Lily followed.  
" Nice day, isn't it? " James asked, trying to start a conversation.  
" Yeah! It such a perfect day! Don't you just love these types of days? " Lily said, thankful to have something to talk about.  
" Umm . . . yeah! " James said, sitting down on the grass. He looked over to see that Lily had also sat down on the grass beside him. Not exactly right next to him though, he noted. She was sitting a little off to the side as if she was afraid of him or something.  
" Do you want to go for a walk? " Lily asked.  
" Uh, yeah, sure! " James got up first and went over to Lily and helped her up. Lily reluctantly let him. As they walked, they talked about the next school year.  
" I'm going to try out for the quidditch team. I was thinking about chaser. "  
" I'm sure you'll make it. You're a much better flier than most Gryffindor's. Not like that saying much though! " James teased.  
Lily gave him a playful glare.  
" Say what you want, but don't be surprise when I make the team! " she smiled back at him.  
James laughed and went into the woods near his house. It had a creek running through it. James and Sirius always came here when they were bored and needed to get out of the house. Now James was bringing Lily to his get- away. He sat on one of his favorite rocks and ran his hands through the water. Then he looked up at Lily. James acted casually and walked behind Lily. Then, without any notice, he stuck his wet hands on the back of Lily's neck. She spun around and just about knocked James into the water.  
" James! That was mean! " She said a tiny, tiny bit mad.  
James looked at her for a while and then smiled a truly big smile.  
" What? "  
" You just called me James! " he said, smiling like an idiot.  
" So? That's your name! " Lily said looking at James's brown eyes, a little confused.  
" You never call me James! " He said.  
" Really? I'd never really noticed! You would rather be called James, right?"  
" Of course! " James said, getting closer to Lily.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Thank you guys for the replies! I promise I'll keep the story coming faster from now on!**

**!Breezy-Anna !**


	3. Chapter 3: Laughter

Lily watched as he came over to her. He was getting really close to Lily when she realized what he was doing. Lily backed away and smiled a little uneasy.  
" You know we're just friends, right? " Lily said, trying to remind James in a nice way this time.  
" Oh . . . uh, yeah! "  
Lily and James sat on rocks by the creek talking for a while about anything and everything. ' Wow! Spending time with James really isn't that bad! ' Lily thought as she noticed how dark it was getting. It was getting to be 8:00. Not that her mom would mind her being out of the house late, it was just that she was out late with James Potter.  
She got to her feet and told James that it was getting late and she had to be getting home. James just nodded and started walking back to his house.  
" I had fun tonight! We should do this again sometime, " Lily said as she grabbed some Floo Powder.  
" Yeah! That would be great! Well, I'll see you later, I guess! "  
Lily threw down the Floo Powder and said Evan's house, but nothing happened. She tried again but still nothing happened. James frowned and told her that the network might be down.  
" Yeah, I guess so! "  
Lily took out her bright pink cell phone and called her mom. She told her that the Floo Powder wasn't working. Her mom just laughed and said, " I guess you'll just have to stay at your friends house then! " and hung up.  
Lily glared at the phone and then looked up at James with a slightly uneasy smile.  
" Parents won't come get you? That's all right! Just because I'm from a family full of wizards and witches doesn't mean I don't have a car! "  
James went and picked up his car keys. He wasn't the best driver in the world, seeing as how he just got his license last month, but he'd take Lily home anyway. It was better that leaving her in a car with his parents.  
Lily hopped into James's car and gave him directions to her house.  
In less than 5 minutes, they had arrived at her house. Petunia was outside as they pulled up in the drive way.  
" Ewww! Lily brought home a boy! Beware! She has a nasty temper! "  
" Uh . . .Hi!" James said, rather unsure what to think of Lily's sister.  
Petunia raced inside to go write this in her notebook.  
" Sorry about that! " Lily apologized to James.  
" No problem! " He smiled and came really close to Lily. Closer than he'd ever been before.

" Ummmm. .I'm telling mom about this! " Petunia said as Lily walked into the house.  
Lily just walked on upstairs not hearing her sister. ' Did that really just happen ', Lily asked thought to herself. ' Did he really just do that? '"  
" Mom! Lily just let a guy on the porch grope at her! " Lily heard Petunia yelling.  
" He was not groping at me! ", Lily yelled downstairs as she snapped out of the daze she had been in, " He just hugged me! That's all! "  
Lily sat down on her bed. That wasn't considered groping was it? Well, he did slide his hand down Lily's back. But that wasn't groping, or was it? Lily shivered at the thought of James groping her. She wasn't even too pleased that he had hugged her. But then again, she had a strange longing to be back on the porch, in James's arms.  
Lily shivered. She wasn't going to think about this right before she went to bed.  
-----  
James got back into his car smiling. He had just hugged Lily! Maybe there was hope after all.  
The whole ride home, his thoughts were on Lily. So when he pulled into the driveway, he was kind of surprised. He hadn't even realized he had been driving. Yet, he came home safely!  
Sirius had come home and James could see his shadow on the upstairs window. He was in James's room.  
James rushed upstairs and fell over on his bed.  
" So . . . how'd it go? " Sirius said with a sly smile.  
James just smiled at him.  
" That well? Come on mate! I want details! "  
James could see the eagerness on his friends face. There was something about it that made him spill everything. Sirius had a way of doing that! It drove James nuts because he could never keep a secret from him for very long.  
Sirius sat down and laughed.  
" Wow! Evan's actually let you get near her. And even hug her? Wow! You know what mate? I think you actually do stand a chance with her. A couple more dates like that and she'll be all over you! "  
James smiled. After a while he couldn't take it any more. He started laughing.  
" Yeah! I do stand a chance with her! "  
" Woooh mate! Don't get too cocky now. Oh and you seriously need to brush up on your driving. I'm surprised you didn't wreck! "  
" Really? It was that bad? "  
" Yeah! Go see how you parked your car! That says it all! "  
James looked out his window to see his car parked diagonally across the drive way. He smiled and sat back down on his bed by Sirius.  
" It's not my fault! I was thinking about Lily. "  
Sirius smiled, " Well keep the girls off your mind while your driving or you'll end up killing yourself. Or at least totaling your car. And I know your mum wouldn't be too happy about that! "  
Sirius got up and walked around. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note to a girl from school that had a major crush on him. Of course, MOST girls had major crushes on him also. He called to his own owl and tied the note to its foot. As soon as it flew off, he turned to James's owl.  
Dusty flew over to Sirius stuck out his leg. Sirius tied another note and Dusty flew off as Sirius whispered the recipient.  
James asked what Sirius had just done and all Sirius said was " Wake up early tomorrow. You want to be early when Lily arrives. "  
Sirius went to sleep with not another word said.

----

" Come on James. Wake up! You don't want to be late. " Sirius said waking James up as he pulled a shirt over his head.  
" Okay? What exactly are we doing? " James asked as he fell out of bed.  
" You'll see! " Sirius said from inside the bathroom.  
" You're movin' pretty fast. What time did you tell the girls we'd see them? "  
" In an hour! But we want to be early anyway." Sirius laughed and came back in the room. He moved toward James smiling.  
" What are you -" James fought as Sirius tried to put ice cubes down James's shirt. Sirius ended up winning by getting three ice cubes down James's shirt. James had snatched one and had shoved it down Sirius's shirt. So they were now sort of even.  
-----------------------  
Lily woke up as an owl taped on her window. It looked exhausted.  
This owl was none other that Dusty. She quickly opened the window and took him. Dusty just collapsed in her arms.  
" Awww! Poor little guy." Lily took his note and set him in her owl's cage and let it rest.

Lily  
Come to James's house around 11:00 AM.  
Sirius

Lily looked at the clock. It was already 10:00!'Couldn't he have sent this earlier? ' Lily thought to herself. Or maybe Dusty had been out there all night. That would explain why he was so worn out.  
Lily went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Lily yelled down to her mom that she was going to be at a friend's house and then did her hair and put on her shoes. She ran downstairs and grabbed her car keys right as the clock moved its hands to say 10:30. She turned the keys in the ignition and left. Right as she was about to turn into James's neighborhood, she began to wonder for the first time what Sirius was planning and if James's even knew she was coming. Lily pulled up on the driveway and got out of her car and rang the doorbell.

She heard feet running to the door and a voice saying, " I got it!"  
Sirius opened the door and pulled Lily in. He shoved her into the a room and locked the door behind himself.  
" Sorry about that! ", Sirius said smirking, " Didn't think you wanted to meet Mrs. Potter! "  
" Oh! Yeah! I've heard that she's interested in muggle borns." Lily said and started laughing.  
Sirius smiled and took his hands off her shoulders and listened for Mrs. Potter to go back to the kitchen. He opened the door and grabbed Lily's arms. Lily let Sirius pull her along. She didn't really feel like meeting James's mom at the moment. Sirius looked down at Lily's feet and grinned. She had heels on. He picked Lily up and then set her back down again when her was on the carpet.  
" You could have just asked me to take my shoes off " Lily said, laughing.  
" Now what's the fun in that? Anyway, would've taken to much time and she was coming around the corner. Sorry about that though! How much do you weigh? You're like as light as a feather. "  
Lily smiled, " At least 90 pounds."  
" Really? You feel much lighter than that! " Sirius said and showed Lily upstairs.  
Sirius knocked on the bedroom door. " Is everything ok for Lily to come in? "  
" Yeah! " James said as he opened the door. He smiled at Lily.  
" Ok! Now we just have to wait for Allison to get here. Then we can go! "  
" Where exactly are we going?" James asked.  
" You'll see when we get there! " Sirius smiled mischievously.

The doorbell rang again. It didn't ring just one time but three times in a row! Sirius rolled his eyes and called down to Mrs. Potter to answer the door.  
Lily looked at him curiously.  
" Do you not like her or something? "  
" No! Not really . . . but your not going to tell her that! Ok? " Sirius smiled.  
Lily loved his smile, " Yeah! Of course! Why did you invite her then? "  
" Needed a date for our little double date! "  
Lily rolled her eyes and sat down by James on his bed.  
" Sirius, honey, there's a girl down here that's come to see you! " Mrs. Potter called up to him.  
Sirius slowly went downstairs and called for Lily and James to come.  
James got up and helped Lily up. Lily, realizing that James had her hand let go as soon as she was standing. James smiled and followed Lily downstairs.  
Sirius was at the bottom of the steps waiting for him. Lily started to laugh as she saw Allison. Allison was clinging onto Sirius's arm as if she thought Sirius was trying to run away from her.  
Allison glared at Lily and clung to Sirius even harder. Sirius winced a little. Now it looked as if Allison thought Lily was trying to steal Sirius. Lily tried to stop herself from laughing. James looked over at her, curious to know what she was laughing about.  
" I'll tell you later", she whispered to him as they walked over to the fireplace.  
James nodded and watched as Sirius . . .then Allison disappeared.  
James gave Lily some Floo Powder and then she too disappeared. James stepped into the fireplace and said " Diagon Alley. "  
He rushed off, swirling into a familiar place. He brushed himself off and walked over to Lily, who was laughing once again.  
Lily looked at Allison and then at James and laughed.  
" Okay then! Follow me!" Sirius said as he shook off Allison.  
They passed quite a few shops before they came to a stop. Sirius had taken them to a nice little coffee shop/ diner. They walked in and sat at one of the booths.  
A waitress came over and took orders for drinks. Once they ordered, Sirius said he had to do something, winked at Lily, and got up.  
Lily whispered to James that she'd be right back.  
James just nodded.  
Lily walked over to Sirius who had found a place that was out of view and ear shot of his date.  
" She's driving me insane! " Sirius said to Lily.  
" Really? I couldn't tell. " Lily said laughing.  
Sirius rolled his eyes, " James is going to ask you to stay after we go back to his house, so how do I get rid of Allison? "  
" Umm . . .when we get back, just tell her you have homework from Snape that you never did over this whole break and you have to work on that. I don't know! "  
" Ok! Thanks anyway! "  
Lily went back to where the table was. She stopped and then turned back to Sirius.  
" Do you think James will mind if I go home? " Lily asked Sirius.  
Sirius looked at her curiously and peered around her.  
In the booth, Allison was leaning over the drinks, kissing James.  
Sirius walked back to the table.  
" I'm sorry but I think I'm confused now about who's going on a date with who! " Sirius glared at them. He led Lily out of the coffee shop and sat down on one of the benches on the other side of the coffee shop.  
" Sorry you had to see that! " Sirius said to Lily.  
" I can't believe I actually liked him! " Lily said and started to cry.  
Sirius sighed and put his arm around Lily's shoulders. He sat there and let Lily cry for a while before he asked if she wanted to go back to the Potter's house.  
Lily nodded and got up. Sirius walked her over to the fireplace and watched her disappear. Then he also disappeared and reappeared in the Potter's fireplace.  
"Are you going to go home or do you want to chill here for a while with me? "  
" I'll stay here with you for a while ", Lily replied. Sirius nodded and led Lily up to his room.

Sirius opened the door and let Lily into his room. She walked in and looked around. It was much more different from James's room. It was a little neater.  
Sirius went over to his bed and sat down. He beckoned Lily to come sit next to him and she did.  
Lily was still crying so Sirius put his arm around her. He told Lily that James wasn't worth crying over. Lily nodded and laid her head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius looked at Lily. She was starting to stop crying.  
Just at that second, they heard James coming through the fireplace.  
Lily got up and locked Sirius's door.  
" You don't mind if I lock it, do you? "  
" No. I don't want James in here anyway. Not after what he just did. "  
Lily smiled and did something she totally wasn't expecting to do.  
---------------------  
James stormed into the house. Sirius had taken his date home before he could explain. Now he was probably trying to convince Lily that he was a horrible person. Well, maybe not. That didn't exactly sound like Sirius. Allison fell from the fireplace and onto James.  
" Hey Baby! " Allison said and kissed him.  
James shoved her to the side. He was furious.  
" GET . . .OFF . . .ME! "  
James struggled to get up as Allison clung to him.  
" You just RUINED my chances with Lily! " James yelled at her as he finally broke free from her.  
" Baby, you still have me! " She blew him a kiss and smiled.  
" I'd rather date a Pig before I'd date you! "  
James rushed upstairs to Sirius's room. The door was locked. James took out his wand. Before he said anything, he heard laughter from within the room. It was Lily. James stood there stunned. What were they doing? Why was Lily laughing after what she had just seen?  
James knocked on the door.  
Lily opened it and stared at James. Lily glared at James and went back over to Sirius. She whispered something in his ear. Sirius smiled, nodded and closed the door in James's face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reply! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall and Lingerie

James stood in front of the door stunned. He heard Lily laughing again. ' What is she laughing about? ' James thought as he finally stepped away from the door and went into his room. He could hear his mom downstairs chatting away with Allison.  
James fell onto his bed with a sigh.  
----------  
Lily smiled and started laughing.  
Sirius just sighs and said, " James isn't going to forgive me for a least a week for that! "  
Lily laughed and said sorry. She went over to Sirius, trying to get closer to him. Lily ended up making Sirius fall back on his bed. She sat on the bed and suddenly started kissing him. Sirius was at first stunned and then he started to try to break away from lily.  
It wasn't working because Lily had her hand behind Sirius's head to keep him from pulling away. When Lily finally let go, Sirius got up from the bed.  
He was completely shocked.  
" What's the matter? Do you not like me? "  
Sirius stared wide-eyed at her. That wasn't the first time a girl had done that. It was just that this was the girl his best friend liked.   
Normally he wouldn't have minded. But this was Lily. This really wasn't like her.  
Lily walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest.  
" Your really hot! You're so strong and hot! " Lily said backing Sirius up into the wall. Lily moved her hands from his chest to his shoulders and kissed him.  
Sirius broke away from her and got out of the room before she could catch him.  
" James! Open the door fast. Lily's gone insane! "  
James got up quickly and opened the door in alarm.  
" Why do you say she's going insane? "  
" Well . . . _she was trying to make out with me!_ "  
James looked at him in disbelief and went into Sirius's room.  
Lily was there waiting for him.

Lily went straight into James's arms and started crying.  
" Do you even like him? " James asked.  
James still didn't understand.  
" No. Listen, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. And I don't like him. I only like you! You're the only one for me! "  
Lily smiled weakly and kissed him. James was stunned. Lily just kissed him! She actually just kissed him! James looked into her beautiful green eyes and kissed her back.

Sirius walked out into hall to find Lily and James making out.  
He just smiled and slipped by them without making a sound.  
Sirius walked downstairs back to his date, Allison. She was still talking to Mrs. Potter about almost everything. Sirius sat down and listened to them for a while until he had enough and went back upstairs to see if James was done making out with Lily.  
He was.  
Lily was laying on James's bed while James was sitting on it talking to her.  
" Hey you two! Do you mind if I join you? Allison and Mrs. Potter aren't very entertaining! "  
" Yeah! Sure! " James smiled. He was definitely in a good mood. All that kissing had gotten to his head. Sirius smiled and shook away the thought.  
" I love you! " Lily said to James.  
" I love you too! " James smiled back at her.  
" Well, you to might just have beaten Allison and Mrs. Potter at being more boring. "  
Lily and James laughed.  
" I'm sorry about earlier! I don't know what was going through my head! "  
" That's all right! Just as long as you don't do that again any time soon! " Sirius said with a slight smile.  
" Don't worry, " Lily kissed James, " I won't! I have James now! "

The words " I have James now! " seemed to trigger off another make out session.  
Sirius smiled and went back down stairs to see if Allison was done talking to Mrs. Potter yet. She was. They were both now watching TV.  
Sirius sat down beside Allison.  
" So you're finally going to pay attention to me now? " Allison said, kind of annoyed.  
" Nope! " Sirius replied and watched TV.  
Allison glared at him.  
" Well fine then! I'll just go home! This night was just about a waste of time! Bye Mrs. Potter! It was nice meeting you! " Allison said from inside the fireplace. She was gone in a flash of swirling light.  
" That wasn't very nice! "  
" Do I really need to be nice to her? "  
" Yes! She's a nice girl! "  
" Oh . . . well I guess she failed to mention to you that she wrecked our double date by trying to make out with James. " Sirius smirked.  
" Honey, she'd never do such a thing. She just not that type of person. "  
Sirius rolled his eyes and got up.  
" Sirius, do you mind going up there and telling Lily it's time for her to go home? Thanks dear! "  
Sirius shuffled up the steps and into James's room.  
" It's getting late guys! Time for you to go home Lily! Sorry! " Sirius said and went back into his room.  
He went over to his bed and fell on in. ' What a day! ', he thought,  
' This is the last time I go on a double date with James! '  
Sirius rolled over and got up to turn off his lights.  
" Good night Sirius! " He heard Lily say from the hallway.  
" Good night! " Sirius replied.  
He heard Lily and James going downstairs and then James coming back upstairs.  
" What a magical day, huh Sirius? " James said to Sirius as he went into his room.  
" Uh. . . yeah sure! Very magical! " Sirius said as he fought his way to his bed in the dark.  
-----------------------------  
Lily fell into her kitchen.  
" So. . . how'd the date go? " Petunia asked.  
" I have a boyfriend! Oh. .. it went very well! " Lily said beaming.  
" What? I was supposed to have a boyfriend before you! This isn't fair! Is it that guy you brought home? "  
" Yeah. . his name is James Potter " Lily said dreamily.  
" Well, if you ask me. . . he's not very cute! At all! "  
" Well, nobodies asking you now, are they?" Lily said defensively.  
Lily went upstairs and changed into her pajamas.  
She fell silently into bed and thought about the day. It seemed like it had lasted forever! She wouldn't mind if it had.  
Lily fell asleep once again thinking of James.

Lily woke up to find herself in an odd place. Definitely not her room.  
She was lying on a seat. Not just any kind of seat. A car seat! She was in someone's car. . . and the car was moving!  
Lily sat up fast and looked at the driver. It was her own sister, Petunia.  
Feeling a little relieved that it wasn't a stranger, she sat back on her seat.  
" What are you doing? "  
" Taking you somewhere! There are some clothes in the back for you. "  
" Where are we going? " said Lily a little worried.  
" You'll know when we get there! " Petunia smirked.  
Lily was a little uneasy about this. She knew her sister wasn't taking her anywhere bad. She just didn't want to show up there in her pajamas. Especially because, by the way they were headed, it looked like it was going to be a public place.  
Lily glared at her sister.  
" Pull over! "  
" Calm yourself Lily! This isn't going to kill you, you know! " Petunia said but pulled over anyway. She made a sharp angle towards some grass on the side of the road and made lily fall out of her seat. She hadn't had her seat belt on. Lily got back up and reached into the back seat for her clothes. She pulled them on and told Petunia they could go again.  
" That's the only thing you pulled me over for? You have to be kidding me! " Petunia said and made another sharp turn back onto the road. This time Lily was wearing her seatbelt.  
Lily turned on the radio and closed her eyes. She relaxed for a while until the car came to a stop. Lily opened her eyes to see where she was.

Lily looked around to see she was right outside a mall. One of the biggest malls in London.  
" We have to get you some new outfits! You must have a few flirty things to keep your boyfriend looking! "  
" Petunia! " Lily said with her eyes wide.  
" What? You have to look cute for him or he won't be interested anymore! I'm doing this for you out of the bottom of my heart!  
" This is a once in a lifetime thing though! If you brake up with him and get another guy, we're not doing this again! "  
Lily rolled her eyes and followed her sister into the mall.  
Petunia first took her into a store with lots of cute shirt on sale. They bought a few that Petunia had to okay first. Lily was getting annoyed. Although, most of the things they bought were pretty cute and most of them were comfy.  
Petunia walked around searching out stores. Suddenly she stopped and looked around mischievously at Lily.  
" No! Don't even think about it! "  
In this store was a bunch of lingerie.   
" What! You have to look cute under those cute shirts and pants too! "  
" No! No one sees under my shirts and pants anyway. "  
" But what if _he _does? " Petunia smirked.  
" No! He's not going to! Now drop the subject! I'm not going in there! " Lily said, her face turning pink from blushing.  
" Okay then! Suit yourself! " Petunia said walking into another store next to it.  
Lily followed her, glad they were not going into the lingerie store.  
" So. . . what is it that makes you like this guy anyway? It can't be his looks! Trust me on that one! "  
" That's not true! James is sooo hott! Anyway! He's also really nice! "  
" Is he a good kisser? " Petunia asked, semi interested.  
" Yes! " Lily said blushing.  
" Oh! So you have kissed! Is he a good kisser both ways? " Petunia dug deeper.  
" If you're talking about French kissing then I have no idea! "  
" Oh! So you've made it to kissing but not yet Frenching! I see! "   
Petunia smiled to herself.  
Just then, Lily cell phone rang.  
" Hey Beautiful! "  
Lily smiled, " Hi James! "  
" Where are you? I sent you an owl but you never replied. "  
" Oh! Sorry! My sister unexpectedly stole me away on a shopping trip! "   
" Okay! Just wondering! "  
Petunia snatched the phone.  
" What color do you think Lily looks best in? "  
" Uh. . . hi Petunia! Umm. . . I guess green! It brings out her eyes! "  
" Okay! Sorry for interrupting you two lovers! " Petunia smiled and gave Lily back the phone.  
" Sorry James but I have to go! Petunia's trying to force me into a few stores that I really don't want to go in! "  
" Ha ha! Ok! I Love you Lily! "  
" I love you too James! Bye! "  
" Bye! "  
Lily hung up and fought her sister from pushing her into the lingerie store.

Lily ended up winning the battle and the left the entrance of the lingerie store.  
" Wanna go to the food court? It will be on me! " Petunia smiled.  
" Um. . . sure! " Lily said suspiciously.  
" I'm going to this one. Where are you going? " Petunia said pointing at one of the restaurants.  
" Over here! " Lily replied.  
Petunia handed her money and watched her walk over to one of the other restaurants and get in line.  
Lily stood behind a very large man. She started to get annoyed because she couldn't see the menu. This man was in the way. Whenever she tried to look around him, He seemed to notice and shift to that side. Lily was getting frustrated. Finally the man ordered and got out of the way. The only problem was that she was now up to the register without the slightest idea of what she wanted.  
" Hello! What is it going to be for you on this fine day, missy? " An older woman asked. She seemed almost a little too friendly for a cashier. Lily looked up and quickly made up her mind. She ordered her food and waited for everything she ordered. Lily grabbed her tray and went to find which table Petunia was at. Lily found her somewhere in the middle and sat down beside her.  
" Looky what I got you! " Petunia squealed. She held up a bag for Lily to see. It was from the lingerie store.  
" No! You are taking back whatever is in there! "   
" No I'm not! These have a no return policy! " Petunia said beaming. She was very proud of herself.  
" You've got to be kidding me! "  
" Don't you want to know what I got you? "  
" Not really! Not now! We're in a food court! "  
" So. . ." Petunia replied without realizing this might just be embarrassing to Lily. She dumped the contents onto the table.  
Lily blushed and looked around. No one was even paying attention to them. ' Good! ' Lily thought.  
On the table were quite a few bikini style underwear. To Lily dismay, there was even one thong. Other than that, the rest of what she bought was just bra's.  
Lily glared at her sister.  
" I'm not wearing any of this! "  
" Oh! You big party-pooper! This was kinda expensive too! " Petunia said frowning.  
" Oh my gosh! No! "  
Lily cell phone rang again.  
" Hello? " Lily answered.  
" Hey Lily! You still at the mall? "  
" Uh... yeah! Unfortunately! " Lily said looking at her sister as she filled the bag back up.  
" Did something happen? " James questioned.  
" Um...Yeah! "  
" Like what? "  
" Oh..nothing! It's not important anyway! "  
" Ok! Fine! Don't tell me! " James said playfully.  
" Fine! I won't! " Lily replied.  
" Are you coming home soon? "   
" Yeah! In like... half an hour. "  
" Ok. Call me when you get home. "  
" All right! I have to go. Love you! Bye! "  
" Love you too. Bye. "  
Lily hung up once again and finished eating.  
Petunia shrugged and took her tray to the garbage. Lily followed.  
" Okay then. Since we're pretty much shopped out. Lets go! " Petunia said rattling her car keys. As they were walking, boys asking for their numbers kept stopping Petunia and Lily. Lily found this annoying but Petunia was absolutely thrilled. She would never give them her number but she would give them her Instant Messaging screen name.  
Lily rolled her eyes at how desperate her sister seemed. One time, she was half tempted to give her number to one of the boys. He had been cute at asking for it. And to top it off, he was kind of cute too! But yeah...she already had a boy friend.  
Petunia and Lily finally managed to get away from the boys and hopped in their car.


End file.
